


Journalism Happens At Night

by OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH



Series: Nightstalker [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Bill O'Reilley Roast Fest, Gen, Journalism, Journalism Makes Strange Bedfellows, QPQVerse, qpq universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH/pseuds/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big “respectable” papers and networks, the ones brimming with Pulitzers, but hemorrhaging cash and staff, hated getting scooped by Nightstalker . Cutthroat gossip sites weren't supposed to break news of the president dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journalism Happens At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> Some exposition/backstory about Deborah, and Nightstalker. Very loosely based off of TMZ breaking news of Michael Jackson's death.

Deborah Sampson was good at hiring people.

Kitty Fisher became a household name after she was named as the sexting partner of Rep. Clinton. Turns out she had quite a few political boyfriends who followed her on Chaturbate (it helped pay for school, she said), and the fallout had been brutal. Most of it landed on Kitty, and not the married politicians who had sent dick pics.

Kitty had published an essay about her experience on VICE, which spurred even more coverage and hot takes and shitstorms, and through it all, she was confident, poised, and charming.

So Deborah hired her. Women who had been on the receiving end of political bullshit always made the best producers. Especially if they had connections to DC’s invisible network of sex workers.

The morning President Franklin died, Kitty’s phone interrupted the morning pitch meeting. “Holyshit CatherineRaysaysthePresidentjusthadastroke”.

“Where?”

“He was visiting Philly. To see Catherine. They're on the way to Cheney Hospital right now.”

 

*

 

BREAKING: PRESIDENT FRANKLIN DEAD AFTER STROKE.

According to sources close to the President, _Nightstalker_ can confirm that President Franklin died this morning at Cheney University Heart Hospital in Philadelphia.

Stay tuned for more updates. Send tips to tips@nightstalker.com

 

*

 _Nightstalker_ was tolerated by the rest of the media. Cable news would bring her on for a segment, she was profiled in _The New Yorker_ and _Buzzfeed_ , _WaPo_ and both _Time_ s pretended she didn't exist. _Nightstalker_ had poached a lot of _Gawker’s_ staff after their last major scandal/screwup/buyout offer/round of layoffs, which pissed off Denton to no end, which meant that Deborah Sampson was more hated by _Gawker_ than _Buzzfeed._ This was the crowning achievement of her career. Well, besides scooping everyone on the President’s death.

The big “respectable” papers and networks, the ones brimming with Pulitzers, but hemorrhaging cash and staff, hated getting scooped by _Nightstalker_. Cutthroat gossip sites weren't supposed to break news of the president dying.

 

*

 

Everyone wanted her sources. “How’s about y’all try fucking off and doing your own reporting?” was Deborah’s official response. _Washington Post_ claimed that a Cheney doctor told them that Franklin wasn't dead, just in a coma _“just” in a coma? Gimmeagoddamnbreak._

They had to issue a correction 2 hours later.

 

*

 

No one could attack the reporting, so everyone thinkpieced it up about how _Nightstalker_ was being “disrespectful to President Franklin’s legacy”. _the legacy of the man whose favorite pastime was electrocuting his dick_ or how tragic it was that The First Lady learned of her husband’s death from “a sleazy gossip rag” _because her husband wanted to spend his break “visiting family” aka fucking one of his girlfriends._

Meanwhile, _Nighstalker_ broke the all-time record for traffic and unique views.

 

*

 

Most of the _Fox News_ stable had flown in to broadcast from the DC bureau. Shep’s producer called, asking if she wanted to come on the show. “Only if I can take him for a drink afterward”.

Deborah had a dedicated outfit for _Fox News_ appearances: a blue seersucker suit, crisp white shirt, red white and blue bow tie, and an American Flag lapel pin.

Shep always asked good questions, and their banter was like a fencing match between friends. She waited for Shep in the green room, idly chatting (aka flirting) with Megyn Kelly, and ignoring Bill O’Reilly.

“It's a shame you're not in New York more often.”

“I'd visit more if Presidents would quit dying.”

“Good point.”

Megyn Kelly agreed with her on something. Deborah mentally recorded the event for posterity.

“I will say, DC is sorely lacking in good dyke bars and falafel stands.” Deborah winked at Bill,  who was ushered out of the greenroom by a producer before he could respond.

 

*

 

Shep visiting meant that Deb could indulge in her favorite pastime: non-work related idle gossip. After laughing about Anderson Cooper and Raven Symone’s favorite sex shop in New York (Pleasure Chest), Shep turned serious.

“You've heard about Washington?”

Deborah sipped her gin-and-tonic-hold-the-gin.

“Shortlisted for the VP nomination.”

“Think he'll pass the vet?”

Deborah thought about Washington feeding pasta, about Alexander’s suits, about Jefferson’s mission to dig up dirt.

“He doesn't have a trail of spurned lovers in his wake. He's very discreet. More discreet than you, if I'm being honest.”

“Really now.”

“Shep, Sweetie, everyone else in media thinks he's straight.”

Shep giggled.

Maybe someday, when George Washington has finished his two terms as President, and his boyfriend heads a policy think tank, Deb will tell him.

Maybe by that time, Shep will have come out.

Deb’s phone buzzed. Kitty had texted:

WE GOT A COPY OF THE DEATH CERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was time to head back to the office.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rep. Clinton is George Clinton (no relation to Bill or Parliament Funkadelic), who is our Anthony Weiner.


End file.
